


Stories

by kakikomiorso



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Snow, idk what else, so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakikomiorso/pseuds/kakikomiorso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Natsu is a really creative story teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies/ao3 community! This is actually a story based on a prompt from tumblr - thank you ftfanfics! \- Also, there are kids in here and if you are interested click here; though the following information on there is not related to this story but another story, which I may or may or may not post on here.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!

**_✔ - The way she looked at the snow reminded him just how precious their world really was._ **

* * *

 Natsu wrapped his strong arms around Lucy’s waist and nuzzled his face against her neck as she cooked the both of them breakfast. “Lucy,” Natsu drawled out in a tired tone. “Come back to bed with me.”

Lucy smiled as she turned off the gas of the stove placing the cooked bacon and eggs onto a plate and walking away from the stove, Natsu still attached to her waist and neck. “Come on now Natsu, we have things to do today.” Lucy said as she set the food down on their small dining table, turning her head and kissed Natsu’s hair. Natsu grumbled before letting the blonde go and sitting opposite her picking two bacon pieces and scrambled egg to eat.

“Did you feed Happy?” Lucy asked as she ate her bacon, Natsu nodded biting into his bacon. The couple ate in silence with the radio playing in the background. In a matter of minutes Natsu finished his breakfast, standing up and picking up his plate and placing it in the sink. He looked outside to see snow falling onto their balcony ledge. “Wah! It’s snowing!”

Lucy smiled and nodded, finishing her food and placing her plate into the sink. “Go get changed, we’re going to go out soon.” Lucy said, Natsu hummed in response kissing Lucy on cheek, leaving to go to their shared bedroom and a smiling Lucy.

Natsu took off his white shirt unaffected by the cold of December and stared at his part of the wardrobe. He pulled out a black crew neck t-shirt along with grey sweatshirt with two red stripes running across the chest, blue skinny jeans, a dark blue parka and white socks. As he put on his jeans, Lucy entered the room and stared at her boyfriend who smirked at her playfully.

“I know I’m hot.” Natsu said in a teasing tone, Lucy burst into giggles at his pun and walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the lips before pulling out a white long sleeve shirt, a red knitted sweater, blue skinny jeans, a knitted scarf and black socks.

“Why are you wearing a scarf?” Natsu asked as he pulled on his socks and stood up to fix his sweatshirt. Lucy poked her tongue out at him as she took off Natsu’s shirt she had been wearing and grabbed her blue jeans. “Have you _**seen**_ outside? And I’m hiding my hickeys _**you**_ made in the process.” Lucy replied, pulling her long sleeve shirt on and adjusting it. Natsu smirked and hugged Lucy from behind, “It’s a sign to tell others you’re mine, you know?”

Lucy sighed in defeat. “Yes, yes, just not on my neck?” Lucy said, Natsu frowned and breathed against Lucy’s neck causing her to shiver. “But you react so well to it, it’s really attractive to me.”

Lucy shook her head and unwrapped Natsu’s arms from her waist to finish changing. As soon as she finished, Natsu stood up and left their bedroom going to the front of their apartment and putting on his converse while Lucy put on her ugg boots.

“Wait, so where are we going today?” Natsu asked as Lucy went to go grab her keys. “We’re going to your brother’s house, then we’re going to the park because I want to play in the snow and then we’re picking up Gale since Levy and Gajeel have some ‘plans’.”  
  
Natsu grumbled in annoyance. “Why do we have to visit my brother?” He asked, Lucy sighed and laced her fingers with his. “It’s nice to visit your brother once in awhile you know? Be glad you even have a brother.”

Natsu frowned as the couple left their apartment. They walked in silence to the elevator where Natsu brought Lucy’s hands to his lips and kissed them gently. Small gestures like these always made Lucy’s heart flutter even though they’ve been together for five years and counting; Natsu never fails to make his lady happy.

The two took the elevator and went down to the lobby of their complex. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu’s as they exited the building and took a taxi to Zeref and Mavis’ house.

In the taxi, the driver watched the couple tease and play with each other. The driver smiled in admiration, “Ah, young love.” The driver said causing the two to become shy, still holding each other’s hands. “Have long have you two been together?”

“We met when we were both seventeen,” Lucy replied, glancing at Natsu “So five years and counting.

“Have you popped the question yet, boy?” The driver asked looking at his rear mirror which reflected Natsu’s face. Natsu shook his head and smiled, “Not yet.” He said, Lucy whipped her head to look at the pink-haired man, face rivaling his hair colour.

The driver chuckled in amusement. “You better pop the question soon, boy!” The driver said happily, Natsu grinned. “Will do, sir!”

Lucy covered her face in embarrassment as the two men held a conversation with each other. They both bid the driver goodbye, taking longer than usually as Natsu was saving the driver’s - whose name was Atlas Flame - number to inform him when he would be engaged.

“I can’t believe you shared your number with a taxi driver.” Lucy said shaking her head in disbelief, Natsu laughed at her reaction. “He was a nice man Luce! And besides pretty sure he went to the same high school as the old man.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity, leaving the topic alone and knocked on the door of a white house. Soon the door swung open to reveal a small blonde and green-eyed girl.

“Lucy, Natsu! Welcome!” Mavis said enthusiastically to the couple who smiled at her. “Come in! Zeref is still asleep since he had a last minute surgery when he was supposed to go home around two in the morning, came back at five.”

Lucy nodded in understanding while Natsu grumbled at the mention of his older brother’s name. The couple entered the cozy home leaving their shoes at the entrance, heading to the living room.

“Would you guys like anything? Drinks? Snacks?” Mavis offered as she walked to her pantry. Lucy looked over to Natsu who sat in silence. “Just water and something spicy?”

Mavis nodded grabbing cups and chili flavoured doritos, walking back to wear the couple sat in the living room of her home. “I’ll go see if Zeref is awake, please enjoy your snacks! If you want something different don’t be afraid to grab something from the pantry.” Mavis said as she walked out of the living room to go upstairs. Natsu sighed as he leaned against Lucy’s shoulder.

“It’s been three years since I’ve seen him, what should I do?” Natsu said worried laced in his voiced. “What should I say?”

Lucy giggled at him causing him to furrow his eyebrows together. “What’s so funny?” Natsu asked confused. Lucy shook her head, a smiled appearing on her face. “I find it pretty weird that you’ve been opposed of seeing your brother after I told you our plans for today and now you’re worried about seeing him.”

“But either way, you’ll be fine.” Lucy said stroking his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead. “I’m right here if anything goes wrong, so is Mavis, we know your history between each other.”

Natsu stayed silent at her words. Times like this he would be speechless because someone _**loved**_ and _**cared**_ about him so much that it would leave him wordless.

The two then saw Mavis poke her head into the living room. Lucy nodded at her and Mavis returned the gesture with a nod, entering the room with a sleepy Zeref who was rubbing his eyes. Natsu stood up from the couch he was sitting on and waited for his brother to say something. _**Anything.**_

Zeref yawned. “So Mavis why did you-” The man stopped mid-sentence as his eyes focused on a tall male with pink hair. “N-Natsu?”

Natsu chuckled nervously. God, his hands were shaking. “Hey Zeref it’s been a while, huh?” Natsu said feeling the tears spring into his eyes. Zeref covered his mouth with the back of his hand, still in shock at seeing his younger brother for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The living room grew silent. Zeref took a hesitant move forward before wrapping his arms around Natsu. “You’ve grown into a fine young man Natsu.” Zeref said tears pouring out of his eyes. Natsu stood frozen then raised his shaking arms to wrap around the older. “Yeah.”

* * *

 After leaving the house - promising another visit - and taking a taxi to the park near their complex, the couple walked in silence as snow fell on their heads. They watched as children played snowball fights and making snow angels, old couples being close to each other to keep each other warm, youths and couples skating on the frozen lake.

Lucy ran ahead of Natsu and twirled in the snow, looking at the snow with so much admiration and curiosity. The way she looked at the snow reminded him just how precious their world really was. Natsu looked to his left spotting a jewelry shop across where he was.

“Hey Luce I’m going to go grab us some hot chocolate, can you stay here?” Natsu shouted from afar, Lucy nodded as she pointed at the kids shouting back she’ll just play with the kids, while he goes buy the chocolate.

Natsu grinned. He’s going to have to call Atlas Flame sooner than expected.

“Ma’am you have a really handsome boyfriend!” A little girl no older than eight said with sparkling eyes. “Where can I find someone like him?”

Lucy giggled at her as a boy approached her and draping his arm over her shoulder. “Right here.” The boy said, the girl made a disgusted face and pushed the boy away. The boy began to tear up, “WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME?!”

Lucy contained her urge to laugh pursing her lips as the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. An older girl then came over, all red in the face. “Are they bothering you? I’m so sorry!” The older girl apologised, Lucy waved it off. “No, no! I wanted to play with them, my boyfriend went to buy some hot chocolate for the both of us.”

The older girl nodded in understanding. “What’s it like to be in a relationship?” She asked curiously. Lucy was taken aback at the surprising question before smiling softly. “Listen well children, when you’re in a relationship it’s going to be like a rollercoaster full of fun, screams and amazing moments.”

“Although sometimes it can get a little scary and a little tiring but in the end you have two choices,” Lucy said showing her index and middle finger. “You can end your rollercoaster ride and jump on a different rollercoaster or continue your rollercoaster ride until the end.”

The three children stared at her in awe. The older girl eyes widened before grinning, “Ma’am I think you should turn around.” She said, the two other children were squishing their faces together. Lucy turned around, only to see her boyfriend kneeling on the snow with a velvet box and two hot chocolate next to him.

“Will you continue the rollercoaster ride until the very end with me?”

* * *

 “And that’s how I proposed to your mother!” Natsu said proudly to his six year old twins and five year old child. Igneel and Natsumi stared at him in awe.

“Dad is cheesy!” Igneel said giggling, Natsu gasped. “I thought I was cool!”

“You are in my eyes.” A feminine voice joined in the conversation, Natsu smirked triumphantly. “Knew it!”

“Sleeping time kids.” Lucy said lightly as she picked up Ryuu who was beginning to loll off to sleep, exiting the bedroom of the eldest kids. “Aww! I wanna know how you met now!” Natsumi said excitedly, a yawn escaping her lips.

“Tomorrow, okay sweetie?” Natsu said as he picked up the twins. Igneel rubbed his eyes and leaned his head against his dad’s shoulder. He set Igneel down on his bed and Natsumi on hers, tucking in both them and kissing their forehead. He bid both of them goodnight and smiled as he heard their soft snores, turning off their room lights and headed to his master bedroom.

Natsu watched as Lucy put away the book she was reading on the nightstand next to her, glancing up at Natsu with a small smile on her face. “I can’t believe you said ‘hickey’ in a story.” Lucy said as Natsu closed the door to their bedroom and got in bed. “I didn’t explain the actual meaning, I said they were stickers you put on people to signify that they are theirs!”

“Oh God…” Lucy said stifling a laugh, wrapping her arms around Natsu. “It’s been a long day today, let’s sleep.”

Natsu nodded as he reached to his right to turn off the lamp light. “I love you.” Lucy mumbles tiredly as Natsu hand rested on the switch of the lamp. He turned his head to see his wife with closed eyes and a smile.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> Follow my tumblr - abearswritingworld.tumblr.com - love to hear from all of you!
> 
> See you my lovelies!~


End file.
